A system (e.g. a computer system, a storage system, a communication system, etc.) can include various operational components that can generate heat during operation. To provide thermal management in the system, heat sinks can be used, where a heat sink has one or multiple heat dissipation elements (e.g. heat fins, a fan, etc.).